


You are my Sanshine

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, what are the odds, writing skeleton porn is my only reason to live and you're a filthy sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Sans. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 6 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sanshine

**Author's Note:**

> Me n Kami just sin a whole lot, okay??? More bone fucking coming soon because I have no real life and only live in my escapist skeleton boyfriend fantasies.

It’s another one of those days which you know is going to turn into an all-nighter and it’s kind of your fault, because you offered yourself to do an assignment for a friend as well and now you can’t really back out of that because you’re halfway through and they’re counting on you. But damn, this is far more work than you thought it would be so now you’re sitting at the table in the study surrounded in papers, trying to figure out where the fuck did the percentual portion of the tax income from those half a million paperclips go and if you should even give a shit. You’ve been working for several hours now, but to be honest, it’s not so bad, it’s going fairly good, and you got Sans to make you a coffee every once in a while.

That’s when your skeleton boy comes in and places another cup on your table, careful to not stain any of your work, and you thank him. He sits beside you and watches you work for a moment and you’re so fucking jealous, because Sans is on a vacation now for whatever reason and can just sleep around the house like he usually does when he’s got nothing to do, but you just sip your coffee and continue your work…

Until you feel hand slip over your back to your side and he gets closer, exhaling deeply, his other hand running up and down your upper arm and he leans in, pressing his teeth into your cheek. “ Hey… Maybe you wanna take a little break, sweetheart…? ” he says and his hands slips under your shirt, but you stop him, looking in his eyes.

“Sorry honey, but this economic bullshit ain’t gonna solve itself.”

“Come on, I’ll help you with it later,” he offers and you just groan out a bit, like yeah, that’s not really a problem, in the worst case you can just postpone it, no biggie, but… You kind of like seeing Sans all hot and bothered, thirsty as fuck for you. You consider your options, smiling, but not letting him know.

You’re sure Sans would be willing to let you do lots of things with him being like this and think about it for a bit before turning to face him and take his head into your hands, kissing the top of his skull and down around his eye sockets to his mouth. He already knows you’re in and won’t return to your work for now and raises his hands to you again, but you stop him, pushing them down into his lap.

“If we’re going to do this, you’ll have to do as I say. Comply with my conditions and you won’t forget this evening. Whatcha say?” you smile and he’s wordless, staring at you with wide eyes, sweating a bit. You can see him thinking about it for a second before nodding and putting his hands so they’re hanging off the chair by his sides, letting you know he’s already following the first thing you asked of him.

You slowly take off his hoodie, putting it on the table and looking at him, his expression nervous because he doesn’t know what to expect of you, doesn’t know what you’ve got prepared... Which is nothing, honestly, but you’ll get there eventually. For now, you walk around his chair, standing behind him and place your hands on his shoulders, kind of massaging him there. You slowly move one hand down the neck hole of his t-shirt to his ribs, hooking at them with your fingers and moving them left and right, listening to his small whimpers and sighs. You can see the hands on his side clenching, doing his hardest not to move them. You grin and plans about what to do next start forming in your head.

You turn the chair around with Sans, quite easily since he’s actually really light, and face him, looking down at him with a mischievous smirk. He’s panting and blue is spread over his face, giving you a flustered half-smile and you can already see the blue light going through his pants as well as in his eye sockets. He’s desperate for your touch, but you don’t give in just yet, getting closer and placing your hands on the backrest, leaning to the side of his head where his ears would be, and whispering in a deep breath, asking him if he wants you to touch him.

“Yes, yes I do- please, do that,” he pants heavily and tries to kiss you, but you back out, putting a finger on his skull and pushing his head back to the backrest and he blinks and you swear he just gulped somehow? Even though he’s a skeleton?? Whatever – you lean back to him and tell him not to touch you and he apologizes, panting, so you ask him again, if he wants your touch and he spurts out a yes with hot breath immediately. You smile.

“Beg me,” you whisper, and he lets out a moan.

“Please, please please please touch me, please…” he stutters, squirming in his seat, his hips moving up involuntarily and you smile benevolently, one of your hands gently landing on his kneecap. Your fingertips go up his femur with as light of a touch as you can manage, gently swiping up and down and he’s groaning, so desperate and flustered, but so willing to continue your game. You smile wide, genuinely. You love him so much.

You decide he’s been good enough to deserve some more and your other hand touches his other leg, moving in the same pattern, a tiny bit further each time, until your hand bumps into his hip joint and he yelps, barely holding his urge to buck against you.

You feel his bones shaking and when you reach for his shorts, he nearly jumps off the chair, looking anxiously at you, probably worried that he fucked up, but you just smile at him and push the shorts down, letting them fall onto his ankles. His breathing gets faster when you lean in and look him over, the usual blue dick twitching with need, waiting for attention. You look up at him and he’s watching you, expecting your next move desperately. You go back down to his dick and breathe at the tip before giving it a small lick, your hand running up and down his femur. He moans loudly, throwing his head back towards the ceiling and you immediately move off.

He returns his gaze to you, unsure of what he did that you stopped. “You have to keep your eyes on me,” you tell him and he nods eagerly, wanting you to get back to him. You lean in again and lick him from the base to the head a few times before taking him in, at the same time moving your hands to is pelvis, rubbing him and tracing your fingers into every small corner of the bone.

He stutters your name, panting and making high pitched noises as you build him up. “ Yes, yes, that feels so good, your mouth is so wet and hot, please don’t stop now, please, just a bit more- “ and you could have stopped there and teased him some more, but there’s going to be enough time for that later, so you let him come, swallowing as much as you can, while listening him cry and moan breathlessly.

“Ahh, thank you, that was amazing, thank you so much,” he whispers in low voice, his eyes half closed and blurred, as he slowly gets down from the high of the orgasm.

You wait for him to catch his breath before you stand up on your feet again, holding his skull to your face and kissing him, tracing your hands over his chest, gently up and down his sternum, your hands go down the sides of his rib cage and he shivers when you touch the bottom of his ribs, sliding your hands over them.

He’s already flustered again, breathing raggedly, and growling in pleasure as you lower your hands over his lumbar and onto his hipbones and you grind your palms into them, making him gasp.

You pull away suddenly and he opens his eyes, looking at you in surprise and anticipation, as well as a hint of desperation and you smile and grab at the bottom of your shirt before pulling it over your head and throwing it aside. You swipe your hair out of your face and look at him with dim lit eyes and he’s breathing so fast, staring at your bare chest since you don’t wear a bra while working at home. You ask him if he likes what he sees, raising your elbow up and all he can do is nod and stutter.

“You’re gorgeous, god- you’re- you’re so beautiful…” he pants out and tries to get up, but you raise a hand towards him, gesturing him to sit down, and so he does. You smile and nod before you unzip your pants and pull them over your butt before sitting onto the table, probably crumpling some of your work, but you couldn’t care less right now. You pull your pants and socks down and Sans is breathing so hard, staring at you, wide eyed, whimpering slightly. You slide a hand down your thigh and pull at the hem of your panties with your thumb, giving Sans a raised eyebrow.

“ _Loose ‘em…_ ” he pants out voicelessly, intense stare fixated at you, and you pull them down your leg so they hang onto your ankle. Even though you’re very hot and bothered yourself, you give him a few moments of waiting, enjoying his stare, his blue blush and loud panting filling up the room.

Then your hand slides to your crotch and you can hear his breaths go faster, his teeth grinding together. “ Yessss, ” he hisses through his teeth when you slowly slide a finger inside, exhaling in bliss.

You put on a small show for him, pleasure yourself so he can see everything, adding a finger and using the other hand to fondle your breasts and nipples, being just a little louder than usual. You can hear him telling you how beautiful you are and how he wishes he could touch you, to make it even better for you and you consider it for a second, but decide to tease him a bit more. You add the third finger, positioning your thumb so it’s rubbing your clit when you move and for a moment you get lost in the feeling, forgetting about Sans, just enjoying the pleasure.

When you realize he’s still there, looking at you awestruck and wordless, you get off of the table and sit onto his lap, still not allowing him to touch you. You grind yourself against his femur a few times, before entering yourself again, pressing your forehead against his as you pant, eyes closed while you bring yourself closer, closer.

You grab his hand into yours as you come and cry out his name and he nuzzles your face lightly and you smile, kissing him slowly and trying to calm your breathing.

When you catch your breath and open your eyes, staring right into his dim lit ones, the blue glow lighting up his eye sockets gently, and he nuzzles into your lips, so close you can feel the strange warm chill of his magic on your cheeks.

“Can I touch you?” he asks in a deep, calm voice that resonates in his skull. You pant out and chuckle.

“I don’t know, _can you?”_ you lift your head, smiling widely. Sans smiles too, sighing and chuckling to himself.

“ _May_ I touch you? ” You rest your arms on his shoulders and kiss him, then lean back, your hands on his knees for support. You ask him where he’d like to touch you and enjoy hearing him breathe heavier now.

“Your breasts… Your hips…” he says, the low deep hum of his voice still present, even through the heavy breathing, you ask him what he’ll do then.

“I want to have you…”he pants out, “I want to- …I want to fuck you…” you place your lips on his collarbones, nibbling at them playfully. “I want you- I want to make you mine,” he’s panting hard now, “I want to make you moan and writhe under me, I want you so much- oh god, let me fuck you already!!”

You smile widely, pulling yourself close to him, his breath so ragged and shaky. You get close to where his ear should be, panting out your words in hot breath onto his neck.

“ _You may.”_

“Yes, yes finally, I waited _so long_ for this, ” he gasps as his hands run around your body, tracing them everywhere he can reach, one brushing through your hair while the other gets to your butt and down the thighs. You exhale contently, his touches so careful as if he’s still not sure he can really touch you again. Your breath hitches when he gets on your breasts, massaging them and brushing the nipples lightly with his knuckles. You look at him and he’s looking back, watching you closely, amazed and surprised at how you’re responding to his touches. You lean in, pressing your palm to his cheek and cupping it for a little, hooking one finger into the hole next to his teeth before licking at them, giving him a hint. He immediately gets it and after a short moment there’s a blue tongue meeting you and you suck at it, enjoying the distant taste.

You’re both moaning, hands exploring each other’s bodies and when Sans reaches down and traces a finger around your crotch, you wail and buck against his hand. He growls and enters you with two fingers, pressing against your walls and scissoring you. You blindly reach for his dick, stroking it a few times and then you can’t take it anymore, you grab his hand and pull it away and before he can realize what you’re doing, you’re already sinking onto him.

You’re both panting by the time you get all of him in, catching your breaths and you feel like just sitting there for a few more moments will make you come. Sans is whispering under his breath and even though you don’t catch most of it, you can hear your name, pleads to move and  _I need you to move, please_ somewhere there.

And so you do, propping up on your knees and grabbing his shoulder for support. You start moving up and down, breathing heavily, Sans grabbing at your hips and pleading you to go faster, but honestly you’re getting kind of tired. You exhale, shifting to get a better angle so you could move more lightly, but before you can go on, you feel the magic getting a hold of you and Sans makes you face him, one eye shining bright blue.

He looks almost intimidating, but then his stare gets softer and he cups your cheek gently, pushing you closer. “ Can I…  _May I… take you?”_ he asks, moving against you almost thoughtlessly. You smile, panting, and nod.

You yelp when he teleports you both to the table suddenly, getting you on your back on the desk, the papers flying around with rustling. He gives you a worried look, but you smile at him to let him know you’re alright. He smiles back and starts moving, you can see how much he’s trying to start out easy, but he just can’t, soon speeding up, grunting quite loud. His fingers are grinding into the table desk, you just lay on your back and moan and whimper every time he goes harder on you. It doesn’t take long and he’s ramming into you, growling and moaning, while you whimper his name, legs closed around him, grabbing at the papers under you.

It’s not long before you’re coming, panting his name and clenching around him, making him moan and he leans in and kisses you, groaning into your mouth and you run fingers down his spine. He shudders and after a few fast thrusts your insides are filling, his bones rattling and drool dripping from his mouth. And then he slowly slumps over your front, both of you catching your breaths, arms wrapped around each other.

After a moment his magic dissolves, he raises his head and looks you in the eyes, looking exhausted but so, so delighted and happy. You stroke his head and cheeks and grin at him before sitting up but keeping him close, hugging him tightly and kissing his face. He sighs contently, nuzzling into you and you enjoy the peaceful moment and you can hear him mumbling sweet nothings and  _I love you so much_ into your neck. You reply the same back, how great he was and that you gotta maybe do that one more time in the future. He nods and presses his teeth to your face in a kiss gesture.

You nuzzle each other’s faces, cuddling and humming lovefully… Until the post sex high fades and your sense of responsibility kicks back. You sit up and look around and damn, like,  _daaaaaamn…_ Your work is in shambles, some papers crumbled and others soaked in coffee, most of it scattered around on the floor. You sigh deeply, falling back on your back and groaning.

Sans lifts his head and looks around too, chuckling.

“Damn, it looks like a bomb had gone off in here. Sorry, sweetheart,” he snuggles up into your neck.

“Oh well, that’s okay…” you shrug, “it was worth it.” You start getting up, reaching out for your panties still hanging from your ankle. “Welp. Better get back to work I suppose…”

Sans grabs you, lifting you up with the help of his magic, and you look at him surprised.

“Nah, leave it to me. You just got called off into snoozeville with a very important mission.” He nuzzles your forehead. “I’ll take care of it, pumpkin,“ he purrs. You want to protest at first, but then you just smile and cuddle into his chest, letting yourself be taken into bed by your skeleton boyfriend. After all, you do deserve some rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
